


Hivesafe

by yd12k



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: I just want them all safe on Earth C, Post-Canon, also, and because I have no idea who 'everyone' is yet, and if I have to write them messing with powers beyond their control then I will, not that most hiveswap canon is out but like?, seeing as how only the first act is out, they're saving everyone both because the more the merrier, when is the rest hussie pls tell me the kids don't die by meteor/vast glub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yd12k/pseuds/yd12k
Summary: The alpha timeline had a purpose in swapping Joey and Dammek, and now that they were done i wanted to discard them. Joey had a better idea.





	Hivesafe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people who entered the fandom through Hiveswap and haven't read homestuck! I hope you'reall enjoying yourselves but understanding this fic probably does require knowledge of Homestuck. I'm putting some credits for other people at the end too.

Your name is JOEY CLAIRE. You are currently in your old house, just outside the town of HAUNTSWITCH. You are, in no particular order, a PUZZLE-SOLVER, an EFFECTIVE ORPHAN, the GUIDING TORCH of a SEMI-SUCCESFULL REBELLION, an ACCOMPLISHED VETERINARIAN, a BALLAP DANCER, a BIG SISTER and apperantly, a SUCKER.

You guess you'll start when it began, when the monsters attacked your house and you first used the CHERUBIC PORTAL, a JUJU with the power to transport anything inbetween not just universes, but different GENESIS FROGS. after you arrived on ALTERNIA and met your best friend Xefros, you got involved with the rebellion against the then current HEIRESS, Trizza. Your goal had been removing her powerbase and installing a new governement that would abolish blood castes. It worked insofar as that you managed to remove Trizza from power, but had failed to bring about true CHANGE.

You'd also managed to restore the CHERUBIC PORTAL and go back home, where you learned JUDE had had a similar adventure with the troll whose place you'd taken. You'd also learned the answer to the ULTIMATE RIDDLE, that being, why you were here. Turns out that everything you'd done up to that point had been orchestrated by DOC SCRATCH in order to prepare for the arrival of a crop of GRUBS on alternia and a bunch of BABIES on your world. Now that you had fullfilled your PURPOSE, the timeline had no more place for any of you. You disagreed.

So you'd taken up contact with everyone left over from your respective ADVENTURES, and sent everyone a prototype game. organizing a transuniversal session of sburb between many people (some of whom sworn enemies) had been no easy task, and winning the game was doomed from the start.

Winning is not your plan.

\---

This session was broken from the start in many ways, many of which seemingly beneficial until it turned out it'd always been a needed part of completion. Your lands didn't get denizens, but without them, accumulating GRIST was a slow process. There was no VEIL, and thus the reckoning could never begin, but thus also many of the systems needed to properly seed a planet never appeared (which was fine, you supposed. You were mooching the most important parts of a different session anyway). Your planets lacked features like the Beat Mesa and most importantly the Forge. You were never breeding a frog. You were constructing a portal.

Even with your assets (The BLUEPRINTS of two portals, the finished products of those blueprints, a number of fully upgraded alchemiters and the aspect powers of several god tiers), the construction was going slow. For the original portals, the alpha timeline (and doc scratch) had willed it to pass, this time you had to make a hole without a similar device at the destination. You'd tought about trying to covertly place a portal somewhere it would enter the real session, but trying to do so would 1: Probably doom the timeline and 2: make the alpha timeline notice your meddling, and your current unimportance in it's unknowable 'gaze' was all that was keeping you alive.

Grinding the grist, and trial and error, took nearly a year, so combined with the year you'd spent on alternia your sixteenth birthday was close when the final product of all the work was made: a portal into the fruits of a session twice removed from theirs. As the portal powered up, you decided to think back to some of the good times you had here. It'd mostly been monotonous, sure, but atleast alchemized food was better then constant takeout (also, dirty dishes were less rst then clean ones so they litterally took less then no effort to clean). Also, the memory of Trizza (who had been taken along because she too would've died back on alternia, and despite everyone's protests you weren't going to leave a living soul behind)'s response when she'd seen her bardic god tier outfit. Your second most prized possesion were the pictures of said outfit.

You'd been sad you couldn't make a MOMSPRITE without some of her actual essence, but you've got to admit BYERSSPRITE had been a true companion during the session. Jude had similarly prototyped his pet, and you're absolutely certain no prototyping in the history of paradox space has had worse results. Speaking of Jude, he'd really come into his role as a Seer of Doom. You guess he always kind of was one, and you've had worse mission controls. He'd also really helped with divining the least doomed place they could go.

Dammek had resumed his leaderly role in the whole endeavor. He did have the most experience constructing one of these things, so you let him have it. Xefros mostly spent his days grinding for additional grist with the use of his cuebats. Honestly, everyone's contribution had been important but the portal wasopening and you didn't have time to think of everyone. Besides, if this went well you'd all be safe on the new Earth, ready to make new memories with new friends. You'll check if it's safe first.

You tied a rope around your waist (no way were you entering a portal again without some retrieval mechanism) and stepped into the portal (this new version didn't use the beams of light that the attic had, intead more functioning by bending space at the conceptual level into itself until another space popped out).

\---

A grassy hill. Certainly seemed earthlike. You looked around, the portal swirling behind you. in the distance you could see figures approaching. You zoomed in a little (light powers could be pretty useful, if you said so yourself) Seemed to be a group of humans and trolls, some of them in god tier outfits. This was certainly the right place. You were about to pull on the rope to give the signal when you noticed the girl with dog ears looked a little like you, so she was probably who PA abandoned you for. You decide to close your eyes and focus on your breathing. Count to ten and open your eyes again. Okay? you open your eyes and see your babysitter, except now you're the same age. Gonna have to get used to that. Out of the corner of your eye you see someone that looks like AND before you realized what you're doing you've clobbered your PA's lookalike in the face.

You guess he really was born with those spectacles.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I thought about how the best endgame possible for Joey and the gang was death by meteor when all was said and done, and then considered 'they literally have access to several methods of leaving the universe' so I wrote this so I can pretend it's canon.
> 
> Credit to optimisticDuelist for the titles that aren't Trizza's that I mentioned.
> 
> Credit to https://coolpandahat.tumblr.com/post/165350877055/after-they-solve-their-puzzles-the-hiveswap-gang which I saw while writing this for inspiring me to write Joey's first reaction to Jake. Also for being really cool.


End file.
